The Princess's Bodyguard
by KC.Speaks
Summary: AU where Clarke is the daughter of an important scientist. When her family is threatened by terrorists, secret service agent Bellamy Blake is appointed as Clarke's bodyguard. Only, he's also appointed as Clarke's fake boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: So this is going to be a full length story, and you're going to have to bear with me, since I'm not always the best updater but it is summer so I'll try not to leave it hanging for too long.**

* * *

You know when you were a little girl and your dad used to take you to the park or for walks?

Well, my dad did all of that stuff, and more, with me. The only difference is that we were surrounded by secret service all the time. So, when I say that I'm very used to bodyguards you know I'm telling the truth.

My father works for the president. He's a scientist, working on god knows what. His work is top secret, as in spies and private jets and late night meetings with the president.

Despite all of this, I've led a pretty normal life. I went to school and did sports, joined a few clubs, and even did Romeo & Juliet one summer. That was mostly my mom's idea though. Sickening stage fright kept me away from most public events.

But my semi-normal life changed when my father started receiving threats on his life. And not just on his life, but the life of his family as well. Needless to say, my parents' stress o meter was through the roof. And, okay, maybe I was a little scared too. But not scared enough for this.

"You want me to bring a bodyguard to _school?!" _I stared at my parents with wide eyes. They could not be serious.

My mom gave me a stern look. "Oh, not just to school, Clarke. From now on, you will be under constant surveillance."

I gave my dad a pleading look. I'd always been a daddy's girl, had my father wrapped around my finger. But not this time.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." My dad sighed, the frown lines around his eyes becoming even more apparent. "But this is nonnegotiable."

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to think of a calm way to explain that having a bodyguard follow me around all day would ruin what little social life I had.

"Please," my voice was soft. I needed to make them understand. "I don't want to be the weird girls who's followed by the men in black all day."

My mom gave me the look that said _you're being childish and I don't have time for this. _

My dad, however, looked rather guilty.

Oh no. That was not good. "Dad," I hedged. "Why do you look like that?"

He winced. "Well, Clarke. I know that you're not going to be too keen on this. But it really is to protect you. We needed someone low profile, so we've decided that your bodyguard will go undercover as a high schooler.

"Specifically, as you're boyfriend."

And there it was. The icing on the cake that had been my day.

"What? How could you do that to me?!" My voice sounded like that of a whiny, teenage girl. But you know what, I _am _a whiny, teenage girl.

"Calm down, Clarke." My mother's voice was sharp. "We are doing this to _protect _you. Now I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's the way it's going to be."

I bit my tongue, silently fuming. This was so embarrassing. It was like the universe knew I didn't have a chance in hell of getting a real boyfriend, so it had provided me with a fake one. A fake secret service boyfriend.

"Now, he's a very well accomplished young man." My mother was still talking. "And he's only twenty, so I'm sure he'll be able to blend perfectly. No one will suspect a thing."

Except me, of course. I'd have to spend my entire senior year saddled with a boring twenty year old who probably had FBI issued hair, and a personality to match.

"I'm sure he's lovely, Mother." I bit out, a sneer on my face. "But what makes you think anyone is going to buy a secret service agent as a high school senior? For gods sake, he's probably as boring as-"

And in walked my new bodyguard.

I was aware that I was staring. But I could not drag my eyes away. He was gorgeous. Tanned olive skin, tousled brown hair, and brown eyes to match. His quarter sleeved tee showed strong arms, and a flat tummy.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous.

"Clarke," my mother frowned at me. "Clarke."

I snapped to attention, ignoring the red that was now tinging my cheeks. "What? Yes?"

"This is Bellamy Blake, you're new bodyguard." Bellamy gave me a once over that made me blush. Something in his expression told me that he had read me quite fully- and found something missing. And that royally pissed me off. Not only would I be followed around by a fake boyfriend. It had to be a fake boyfriend that was so obviously out of my league that no one would believe I'd actually managed to catch him.

My mother sighed, realizing I wasn't going to introduce myself. "Well, I supposed we'll leave you two to get your story straight.

That broke me out of my frozen state. "Wait, what?!" I ran after my parents. "What story?"

My dad gave me a sympathetic glance. "You know, Clarke. You're background story. How you met, how long you've been dating, stuff a couple should know about each other."

And with that, my parents were gone. And I was left alone with Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy sat down on the couch, one leg crossed on top of the other. He looked completely relaxed with one arm across the back of the couch, and the other leaning over his leg.

I let out a breath. Best to get this over with.

"All right. What do you want our story to be?" I asked, sitting down on the couch opposite of him, my arms crossed over my chest.

Bellamy glanced at me."I don't know, Princess. Don't girls love dreaming this shit up. How they'll meet the love of their life, and what their wedding will look like."

I gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

Bellamy gave me a crooked grin, that despite myself, made my head go a bit hot. "Well, don't they?"

I gave him a sweet smile. "Yes, of course. I've also planned exactly what all three of my kids will wear on their first day of preschool, and what I'll wear for our fiftieth anniversary."

He raised his eyebrows at my comment. "Well, you're a wildcat, aren't you?"

"And you're kind of an asshole."

He gave me a real grin this time, the corners of his lips tipping up slowly.

Damn it, why'd he have to be hot. My cheeks felt fiery as I couldn't help but stare at the chords of his arms muscles, and the bulge in his pants.

"Ya know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were blushing, Princess. Do I make you nervous?"

Hell yeah. I scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, Bellamy. I'm just not used to secret service men being so unprofessional."

Bellamy gave me another of his stupid panty melting grins. "That's because you've never met anyone like me, darlin'."

"Oh, you've got that right. You're sure as hell in your own class of arrogant, buddy."

Realizing I needed to get out of there before I said something too embarrassing, I quickly sat up. "You know what. You can make up our story, and I will just get as far away from this room as possible."

My head held high, I tried to leave with as much dignity as possible. Stopping at the door, I pivoted to look at him. "And one more thing, don't call me Princess."

* * *

**a/n: I would really appreciate some feedback. Anything at all, or even suggestions if you want. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarke**

Senior year was supposed to be one of the best years of your life. Parties and friends and freedom.

Unfortunately, my senior year would consist of being under constant surveillance by a rude, too hot to be true, secret service agent.

"Damn, Princess. Nice uniform." Speak of the devil.

I turned to find Bellamy in St. Michael's standard uniform of dark pants, a collared shirt and a plaid tie, with a dark blue jacket tucked under his arm. And, of course, he looked anything but standard. His dark brown hair was swept across his forehead and my fingers itched to push it back. His tanned skin looked even browner in contrast to the white button up.

In one word, he was sexy.

And that pissed me off. Especially since I did not look sexy. The girls uniform of blue knee high socks, a plaid blue and green skirt, and a starch white shirt did not have the same effect on me as Bellamy's uniform had on him.

"Pig," I shot back, trying my best to look apathetic.

He just smiled. "Well, are you ready for the first day of your last year of high school?"

"Yeah, I'm sure this year'll be a blast," I said, lacing my words with sarcasm.

As we talked, we started walking towards the school. I lived in an apartment complex with my parents that was only a few blocks away from the school, and I had always used the morning walk to school as a time to be alone and prepare for the day. Looks like that was no longer going to be an option. Bellamy had taken up residence in my apartment building. I didn't know exactly which was his apartment, but I had my suspicions that it was the one right next to mine.

Bellamy nudged me in the side with his elbow. "Why not? I remember my senior year. It was one big party."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well I doubt you had a government official following you who was ordered to report your every move back to your parents,."

Bellamy had the decency to look embarrassed. "Huh. I guess not.

I gave him a smug grin. "Thought not."

"Ah, well. I bet you're a bit of a nerd anyways, Princess. I doubt you'll get into much trouble."

What an asshole. "You're an asshole."

And I am not a nerd." I glared at him. "I know how to have fun."

He just laughed. "I'm sure you do, Princess."

God, he was annoying. I shoved him, but he was so much bigger than me that he didn't even miss a step. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Ah, yes. I do remember you saying something like that, but you're just so cute when you're angry."

Fucking hell. It was going to be a long year. Luckily, we'd reached the entrance to the school. I pushed open the door with every intention of storming off, but Bellamy's hand reached down to grab mine. Startled, I looked up at him in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, trying to ignore how warm and tingly his hand made me feel.

"I'm holding my girlfriend's hand, Clarke." Bellamy said, a smile on his face. "That is something boyfriends do, isn't it?"

I didn't answer. "You have had boyfriends before, haven't you, Clarke?"

This was so embarrassing. I could feel the red that stained my cheeks.

I tried to pull my hand out of his grip, but Bellamy pulled me back and I found myself just a little too close to his broad shoulders. His brown eyes looked down into my blue ones. "You've never dated anyone."

I shoved his chest, trying to create some space between our bodies. But he was just too big and would not budge.

I sighed. "I guess not, Bellamy. Now will you please let go of me."

He finally released my hand, and I hitched my bag up wanting to get away from him. Striding over to my locker, I fumbled with the lock, finally putting the right combination in.

"Clarke Griffin." Called a high pitched voice from behind me. "You have not changed a bit, have you."

I cringed. Great. It was already starting. Back in ninth grade Rachel Lenser had made it her personal mission to torment me however she could. Nothing super obvious, just little grating comments or looks that somehow made me feel like less than dirt.

Plastering a smile on my face, I turned to her. Rachel had long, brown hair and the body of a supermodel. Needless to say, she was a hit with the guys. "Hi, Rachel. How was your summer?"

She smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Busy. My mother wanted to go on a tour of Europe. But hey, what are you gonna do?" She gave me a once over that made me want to shrink into a little ball. "Don't you look great, Clarke. You really pull off the whole curvy thing."

Ha. Curvy. Another way of saying I wasn't model skinny.

I'd been here for about five minutes and I already wanted to go home.

Just then, a strong arm wrapped around my waist and warm hot lips touched my neck. I almost moaned at the feeling of wet kisses being placed on the sensitive skin behind my ear. Oh, god. That felt nice.

Bellamy's voice shook me out of my drugged state. "Nice to meet you. I'm Clarke's boyfriend, Bellamy."

Rachel had a look of pure surprise on her face that made me grin like a mad woman. I'd never seen her look so shocked.

"Well, we should really get going. Right, Clarke?" I nodded. "See you later, Rachel." I said, giving her one last smile that may have looked more like a smirk.

I took a deep breath as soon as we were out of Rachel's earshot. "Thanks for that, I guess."

"No problem, Princess." Bellamy grinned. He removed his arm from my waist, and despite myself, I missed the heat and security it had brought me.

"So, what class do we have first?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I frowned at him. "What do you mean we?"

"Oh no," I groaned. "Please do not tell me that you are in every single one of my classes."

Bellamy gave me a crooked grin. "I would, but I probably shouldn't lie to my girlfriend."

God, there really would be no getting rid of him.

* * *

**Bellamy**

I glanced over at the girl sitting next to me. She had the tip of her pencil in her mouth, her attention completely focused on our history teacher, Ms. Kurtz.

Clarke Griffin was not what I had been expecting. She was awkward and shy, and somehow, she brought out every protective instinct I had. I mean I was her bodyguard. But it wasn't just the job. I felt a fierce need to protect this adorable, nerdy blond girl. And I had no idea why.

Damn. I was in trouble.

The only reason I'd taken this job was because it payed so well. It's not like I'd wanted to play babysitter for a year. And I sure as hell did not want to have to pretend to be a high schooler. I hoped no one was expecting me to turn in any work, because I was not doing that.

I nudged Clarke with my shoulder. She looked over at me, an annoyed expression on her face. "What is it? I'm trying to pay attention, Bellamy."

I just grinned. Getting this girl riled up was just too easy. Her emotions were always right under the surface, totally visible on her face.

"When's lunch?"

She just rolled her eyes, focusing her attention back on the teacher.

I grinned at how cute she was when she scrunched up her nose.

Yep, I was in trouble.

* * *

**Clarke**

It was impossible to listen to anything my teachers had to say with Bellamy sitting next to me. He was constantly poking me, prodding me, or just generally trying to annoy me. The boy was impossible.

I couldn't be happier when lunch rolled around.

Bellamy followed me through the lunch line as we picked up our food. And damn, could the boy eat. He grabbed three sandwiches, two servings of fruit, and two slices of cake.

"Jesus, Bellamy." I looked at his plate in awe. "How is all of that going to fit in your stomach."

He grinned, patting his belly. "The stomach wants what the stomach wants."

I just rolled my eyes, but soon perked up when I saw my best friend across the cafeteria. She waved at me. "Clarke! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Walking up to Raven, I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank god, I thought I'd have to eat alone," she said, smiling back at me.

I grinned. "Would I let you eat alone?"

Bellamy cleared his throat from behind me, weaving his fingers through mine. I'd almost forgotten about him. Almost.

"Oh, right." I turned to Bellamy. "Uh, Bellamy this is Raven. Raven, this is my, uh, boyfriend, Bellamy."

Raven looked from him to me to our intertwined hands. "Um, okay. And when were you planning on telling me about this hot new boyfriend, Clarke?"

I blushed. "Uh, I meant to tell you earlier." I took a seat at the table, pulling Bellamy down with me.

Bellamy swept a hand through his hair. "It's nice to meet you, Raven. I was starting to think Clarke didn't have any real friends."

I gasped, kicking Bellamy from under the table. "You are such a jerk!"

Raven just laughed, and I glared at her. What a traitor.

Raven saw me glaring at her. "Oh come on, Clarke. It's kind of funny."

I just rolled my eyes, refusing to laugh with them. "Oh, I see how it is."

Bellamy took my hand in his again. "Ah, don't be made Clarke. You're still my favorite girl."

I wished he wouldn't say things like that. I knew we had to pretend to be a couple, but he didn't have to lie like that.

"Yeah, whatever."

"All right." Raven clapped her hands together. "I need to know how you two met."

I froze. Damn, maybe Bellamy and I really should have worked on our cover story.

Bellamy, however, seemed to have no problem making a story up on the fly. "Well, we met on a plane over the summer. And Clarke was just so nervous about flying." He leaned over towards Raven, giving her a wink. "In fact, between you and me, I think Clarke was gonna puke she was so nervous."

My eyes widened. The little fucker. "Excuse me, I was not going to puke."

He just gave me a patronizing smile. "Sure, you weren't, Princess." He turned back to Raven. "Anyways, she was so nervous and I was sitting next to her, and the poor thing just could not let go of my hand, and-"

I broke in. "You are exaggerating." I looked over at Raven. "He is seriously exaggerating. I was not that nervous."

Why were we even having this conversation. For fucks sake, this had never even happened!

Then I noticed Raven looking between us with a huge smile on her face. I frowned. "What?"

She just smiled. "You two are pretty cute."

Argh. And I couldn't even argue with her. Because, of course, Bellamy was supposed to be my boyfriend.

* * *

My only saving grace was the fact that I was in Guitar 3, and Bellamy had a study hall the last period of the day. Luckily, Bellamy had never picked up a guitar in his life and couldn't just join an advanced class.

As the final bell rang, I quickly slipped out the back door of the school. I just needed a break from my ever present 'boyfriend.'

I hitched my bag up my shoulder, blending into the busy mass of New York traffic.

I felt a tiny bit bad about ditching Bellamy but I needed room to breathe. And that boy seriously had a way of stealing my breath.

Stopping at a food vendor for a pretzel, I contemplated just not going home. I could crash at Raven's for a few days. Maybe while I was gone my parents would come to their senses and realize that they were just being overprotective and that I didn't really need a 24/7 guard.

I snorted. As if that would ever happen.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed me out of nowhere.

I shrieked, my other arm flailing out, trying to ward off my attacker.

"Get off me!" I shouted, doing my best to wrench my arm out of my assailant's grip.

"Calm down, Clarke!" Bellamy's voice was loud and hard. "It's just me."

I visibly relaxed, but only for a second, before I remembered that I'd completely ditched him.

And then I tried to tear my arm away with even more fervor than before.

But alas, Bellamy's grip was that of steel and I was going nowhere.

Slowly, I turned to face him, careful not to look directly into his eyes.

"Would you like to explain yourself, Princess?" His voice was rough, and it sent a little shiver down my spine.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I sighed. "Um. I'm sorry?"

Bellamy's fingers lifted my chin up roughly and my eyes opened of their own accord. His brown eyes looked absolutely fierce, and to be honest it scared the life out of me. Gone was the teasing bad boy. This man was not to be messed with.

"I'm only going to say this once, Clarke." I nodded, trying to diffuse the tension between us. "I am here to protect you. And by god I will do that if it kills me, but the only way I can do that is if I actually know where you are. Do you understand?"

My heart sunk. His protectiveness only made him that much hotter. And now there really would no getting rid of him. So I nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," he smiled at me, taking my hand in his. "Then let's go home."

* * *

**a/n: As always, I am open to all suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Like I said, I am definitely not the world's best updater. So thank you for being patient and here you go!**

* * *

It had arrived. The first Friday of my last year of high school. And that meant Finn Collins huge blow out party.

He had one on the first Friday of every year, and(from what I've heard) it was the best night of the year. Of course, I'd never been invited and even though it wasn't a strictly invite kind of thing, I was still way too chicken to go alone.

I was thinking all of this while also staring at Finn from across the cafeteria. Now, I know it's extremely cliche, the dorky, loner girl having a crush on the most popular guy in school, but life is what it is. And Finn Collins was gorgeous.

I sneaked a peek over at my pseudo-boyfriend. One of his arms was touching mine as he picked up a fry and bit into it, laughing at something Raven said. Bellamy Blake had a really nice laugh.

Alas, Bellamy was also my super protective bodyguard so even if I'd wanted to go to Finn's party tonight, there was no way he'd let me.

I sighed, moving the food on my plate around. Bellamy gave me a questioning look, his hand reaching down under the table to take mine.

"Is everything okay, Clarke?"

Damn, he was perceptive.

"Um, yeah." I gave him a smile. "Just thinking."

He frowned, looking like he didn't quite believe me but I quickly struck up a conversation with Raven.

* * *

I was just putting my guitar away in last period, when out of the blue, someone snuck up on me, putting a warm hand on my arm. I almost shrieked, but caught myself in time. "_Bellamy," _I grumbled. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. It's weird."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm weird." I froze. That voice was not deep enough to be Bellamy's. "And I'm also sorry I'm not, what was it, Bellamy?"

I could kick myself. I knew that voice. Spinning around slowly, I laughed, trying to play it off. "Oh, sorry, Finn. I thought you were. . .someone else."

Finn grinned, flashing me his perfectly straight, white teeth. "No problem, Clarke." He put his hands in his pockets. "So, I was wondering, are you coming to my party tonight?"

Well, that was unexpected. "Um," I frowned. "I, uh, hadn't really planned on it."

"Well, do you think maybe you could plan on it?"

I spoke without thinking. "Of course. I'll be there."

Finn grinned, and touched my arm. "Awesome. Well then, I'll see you tonight, Clarke."

"Yeah, tonight." He walked away, and I was left standing alone in the empty guitar room.

* * *

I paced my room, staring at my closet, debating whether or not this party would really be a good idea.

On the one hand, my parents would be pissed. On the other hand, this was my senior year. My last chance to experience normal high school things.

Making a decision, I walked over to my closet, pulling out a blue dress, tights, and a leather jacket.

No one had to know, I told myself. I'd be back before anyone noticed I'd gone anywhere.

Walking out of my apartment, I gave a guilty look at Bellamy's door. I was directly disobeying him. But this was something I really wanted.

Sneaking out of the building was surprisingly easy. I just told the guards I had a craving for pizza and that Bellamy would be down in a second. I'd never done anything like this before, so they had no reason to think I was lying.

Finn lived about two blocks from me, only a five minute walk. However, this was New York, and the streets could be a tiny bit dangerous at night.

My boots clanked on the sidewalk as the wind whooshed around me. I pulled my jacket around me a little tighter. For some reason, my brain could not help picturing horrifying things. Like when you're in the dark, and you start to think you hear noises, even though there's no one there.

So when a hand reached out and shoved me against a tall, metal gate I let out the loudest scream I possibly could.

A hand was placed over my mouth, and suddenly I was face to face with a very angry Bellamy Blake.

"We have _got _to stop meeting like this."

I gulped. Reaching up, I gently moved his hand away from my mouth. "Um, I'm sorry?"

He shook his head. "Try again."

I sighed. "I can explain."

Bellamy didn't let go of me, his voice like steel. "Oh, you can explain why you are out at night without a single guard, completely alone. How you did not tell _me _where you were going."_  
_

"Okay, well, uh, there's this party, and-"

Bellamy finally released me, taking a step back. "Ah, yes. Finn Collin's party."

I nodded, trying not to meet Bellamy's eyes. "Um, yep. That's the one, anyway-"

"I can't believe you did all this for some party."

I finally, looked up at him. "Excuse me. _Some party. _Bellamy, I've never been to any party." I knew there was fire in my eyes. "Besides, you told me your whole senior year was one big party. Why shouldn't mine be?"

I folded my arms, trying to look defiant. Bellamy took a deep breath, and I could tell he was trying to calm down. "Yes, but Princess no one was trying to kill me!"

I threw my hands up in the air. "Someone is trying to kill me so I should just stop living. Huh?"

Bellamy sighed, all the anger finally leaving his face. "Is this party really that important to you?"

Standing my ground, I nodded. Bellamy looked up at the sky, and then back at me. "Fine. I know I'm probably going to regret this. But you can go."

My eyes widened. Was he serious? "Are you serious?"

He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up on one side. For some reason, it looked incredibly attractive. Bellamy Blake can even pull off lopsided hair. Good to know.

"Yes, I'm serious." He held up a finger. "But. I am going with you."

I bit my lip. "All right. But just, try not to scare anyone off, okay?"

Bellamy took my arm in his, and we started to walk down the twisty New York sidewalk. "I'll scare off anyone I damn well please."

I guess I really wasn't in any position to argue about that.

We arrived at the party at 10:30, and everything seemed to be in full swing already. It was almost exactly like every high school party I'd seen in the movies. There were a few people outside on a slip and slide, and I found that to be a tiny bit unsafe. It was dark and they were probably were a few girls talking by the porch, and some guys playing basketball in the drive way.

Everyone was even holding those red solo cups that are made especially for cheap beer.

"Wow," I said as we stood just on the outskirts of the party. "This is, slightly underwhelming."

Bellamy reached down to take my hand in his. "Welcome to high school parties. The most underwhelming events you will ever attend."

I gave him a quick smile, and then we walked into the party. The inside of Finn's house looked kind of like a stampede had recently happened. There were people _everywhere. _On the stairs, in every single room, clogging up the bathrooms.

"Hey, Clarke!" A voice called to us. "You made it."

Finn walked up to us and I discreetly dropped Bellamy's hand. "Hey, Finn. Thanks for inviting me."

I could almost feel Bellamy's glare, and it wasn't even directed at me.

"Oh, right. Uh, Finn this is Bellamy. Bellamy, this is Finn." After an awkward moment, Bellamy finally nodded, and Finn nodded back.

All righty.

Finn quickly looked back at me. "So a bunch of us are in the living room. You wanna come?"

I nodded, but I was slightly nervous. What did 'a bunch of us' mean?

Finn led us into a room with two huge green couches facing each other. A bunch of Finn's football friends were already sprawled out on the couches. There were also a couple of girls that I would guess were their girlfriends.

I felt slightly awkward walking in with both Bellamy and Finn. A couple of the guys stared at Bellamy, clearly wondering who the hell he was.

Bellamy did not seem to feel awkward at all, striding in to the room like he owned it. He pulled me with him and we both found a seat on one of the green couches.

"Clarke's in guitar with me, guys." Finn said. "She's probably the best player, too."

I blushed a little. One of Finn's friends, I think his name was Shawn said, "Acoustic or electric?"

"Acoustic, usually. But I do have an electric guitar at home, too."

Shawn nodded. "Cool, I play too. But only electric."

Wow, this socializing stuff wasn't too hard. I began to relax leaning back into the couch a little. However, I could still feel Bellamy's heat from beside me, making me feel just a tiny bit uncomfortable.

We talked for a little before someone finally asked. "So what's the deal with you two?"

I glanced over at Bellamy, who looked back at me, waiting for me to explain. "Um, Bellamy's my boyfriend."

One of Finn's more obnoxious friends, Liam, snorted. "Dude, how old are you? Do you even go to our school?"

Bellamy grinned, but I could see his fingers tense on the couch cushions. "Just transferred in this year, actually."

I grinned, patting him on the chest. "Yep, we met this summer and he liked me so much he decided to switch schools for me."

Kylie, Liam's girlfriend, blinked. "Really?"

Bellamy laughed. "Not quite. My parents just moved here. It was only luck that I got to go to school with Clarke."

I smiled. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Where is it, Finn?"

Finn smiled at me, "Just down the hall, to the left."

I hummed happily, walking into the bathroom. This was actually going pretty well. And nobody here seemed to think I was a dork. Which was probably because of Finn, but oh well. You take what you get.

Walking back into the room, I could tell that the atmosphere had changed drastically.

Bellamy was glaring at Liam, who was looking very smug and slightly drunk. "I'm just saying, dude, that girl of yours is a bit of a dork. There 's no way she puts out. You could be doing so much better."

Finn spoke up. "Shut up, Liam, you're drunk and you're being an asshole."

"Whatever man," Liam snorted. "Live while you're young, and I mean, Clarke Griffins, is not really living it up."

Uh oh. Bellamy looked like he was going to rip someone's throat out. I honestly didn't care what Liam had said about me. He was obviously a prick, but I did not need Bellamy putting someone in the hospital tonight, or worse, getting the shit kicked out of him at a stupid high school party.

Just as Bellamy was about to get up, I sat down in his lap. Putting my hand on his chest, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Leaning in, I whispered, "Bellamy, it's fine."

Bellamy's murderous expression softened a little, and his arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to this chest. I could feel his chest against my side, and it was slightly. . . distracting.

Somebody said something, but I couldn't focus. Bellamy's body felt so nice wrapped around mine. Bellamy leaned his head on, our foreheads almost touching. "That guy is an asshole, Princess. Don't listen to him."

I sucked in a deep breath, and I could smell Bellamy's fucking soap. Even this boy's soap was sexy. How was that possible? "He _is_ an asshole. And I don't care what he has to say about me."

Bellamy shifted a little, and I could feel something hard pressing into my ass. I looked down at his lap, surprised. I looked up at him, a blush on my cheeks, but his gorgeous brown eyes only had a smile in them.

Suddenly, this party was just too much. I needed to get the hell out of here. Standing up, I pulled my dress down where it had ridden up. "You know what, we should probably get out of here, we have plans with some people later."

Bellamy stood up, glaring at Liam once more.

Finn stood up, too, walking us out of the room. "Clarke, I am seriously really sorry about that. Liam is a real asshole when he's had too much."

I shook my head, giving Finn a smile. "Don't worry about it, Finn. And thanks for inviting us."

Pulling Bellamy behind me, we walked down the stairs of Finn's house, back to the cold, quiet streets of New York.

We walked in silence for a moment. "Well, if that's how all high school parties are, I don't know why people bother."

Bellamy laughed beside me, a real laugh, that I couldn't help but reciprocate. "Oh, Princess. You have no idea."

I knocked my elbow against his shoulder. "But thanks for taking me anyway. Now I know I'm not missing anything."

He smiled at me. "You're welcome. Although, I didn't really have a choice, did I, what with you running away whenever you want to."

I blushed a little. "I said I was sorry!"

He grinned at me. "Maybe I was wrong about you. You're kind of starting to be more trouble than I had originally planned for."

I shrugged my shoulders in a whatcanyoudo manner. "That's what happens when you become a glorified babysitter to a seventeen year old girl, Bellamy."

He ran a hand through his hair. "You got that right."

* * *

**a/n: Don't worry, I don't plan to leave you hanging too long this time. And as always, suggestions and comments are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: So I've been horribly sick the past week or I definitely would've updated sooner. Anyway, I really want to have more of Bellamy's POV cuz I think his side is important, too.**

* * *

**Bellamy**

I threw a shirt into my duffle bag, trying not to stare at the back wall. The back wall that connected mine and Clarke's rooms.

I don't know how it had happened, but I'd become attached to the little, blonde firecracker. Not knowing where she was made me a little nervous; god knows that girl was more trouble than she looked.

So I wasn't quite as excited about my weekend off as I should have been. I was going home to see my mom and my little sister, Octavia, who was only five.

My mom had no idea I worked in the military. She thought I just had a regular, paper pushing, nondangerous job. It was for the best, no need for her to be constantly worried for my safety, especially when she was so busy raising Octavia.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Throwing a pair of pants into my bag, I walked over to the door, pulling it open.

"Mr. Griffin?" Clarke's dad was standing outside my door, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Oh, good, you haven't left yet." He said. "May I come in?"

I stepped aside. "Uh, of course, sir."

He walked in, wringing his hands. "So, Bellamy, I know you have the weekend off, but I have a favor to ask you."

I turned to face him, wondering what he could mean by that. I looked at him, and I could see his daughter in his face. They had the same hopeful expression.

"I know you're going home to see you're mother, but I was wondering if you would take Clarke with you."

I frowned in confusion. "Why, sir?"

He tilted his head at me. "Well, Abby and I have been called away on some last minute business and I just don't feel safe leaving Clarke here alone."

I fought the urge to run my hands through my hair. I tended to fidget when I was nervous. "But, sir, there are about thirty guards stationed in this building."

He waved his hand. "I know. But I don't trust them like I trust you. Not with my daughter's safety."

He looked at me, his blue eyes so much like Clarke's. "I'm just so terrified for her all the time. If anything, _anything_, happened to her, I don't think Abby and I would make it."

Well, gee, not like I could say no to that.

I nodded. "I'll keep her safe, I promise."

Mr. Griffin looked so relieved, it was sort of heart warming. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Thank you, Bellamy. Really, you have no idea how much it means to me."

I nodded again, not breathing until he had left the room. Once he was gone, I gave a small smile. Looks like I'd be able to keep an eye on her this weekend after all.

* * *

**Clarke**

Bellamy had one hand on the wheel, his other arm splayed across the back of my seat. Like a lot of males, he seemed to want to take up as much space as possible. But, of course, with Bellamy, it looked natural and sexy at the same time.

I propped my bare feet up on the dashboard. "Are we almost there yet?"

He looked over at me, his aviators hiding his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. "I didn't peg you for the impatient type, Princess."

I groaned, throwing my head back onto my seat. "Well, I am. And we've been driving for like two hours. I have to pee."

His stupid, sexy smile never left his face. And it kind of made me want to punch him. "Well, don't worry. We'll be there soon, I promise."

I smiled. I was actually pretty excited to meet Bellamy's mom and sister. Maybe I'd get some embarrassing stories out of them.

We pulled into Bellamy's driveway five minutes later. I studied the house. It was nice, big and white, with pretty red shutters. A garden wrapped around it, and there were a bunch of kid toys on the front lawn. It looked very. . . homey.

"Did you grow up here?" I asked Bellamy.

"Yep." He said, grinning up at the house. "This is home."

I was a little jealous. I'd always lived in cities, mostly in apartment buildings. They'd always been nice. . . but I'd never had a garden.

Opening my car door, I grabbed my bag from the back, following Bellamy up to the front door.

Just as he was about to open the door, he stopped and turned to me. "Now I just want to warn you about what is going to happen next."

I frowned, "What do you m-?"

But Bellamy had already opened the door, and a flying ball of brown hair cut off my question.

"Bellamy!" The little girl, who I assumed to be his sister, squealed. She had long dark, brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She didn't look too much like Bellamy, but she was a cute kid.

Bellamy bent her over, so that he was holding her legs and her head was close to the ground. She screamed in delight. "Bellamy, put me down!"

He laughed, gently setting her on her feet. "How ya doing, O?"

"Good," she said. "I just started playing soccer, and-"

Suddenly she realized her brother wasn't the only one standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"

I smiled at her. "I'm Bellamy's friend. But if it's all right with you, I'd like to be your friend, too."

She studied me, giving me the once over. "Are you Bellamy's friend or girlfriend?"

I swallowed. We had to keep up the pretense for his family, but for some reason, I didn't want to lie to this little girl. She looked like the kind of kid who could smell a lie from a mile away.

Trying to smile, I said, "Girlfriend."

To my surprise, she nodded. "I thought so."

Grabbing mine and Bellamy's hands she led us into the house. "I have a soccer game tomorrow. Do you guys want to come? I'm okay but not as good as Mar or Jane, but I am better than Pete."

Wow, this kid talked a mile a minute. Bellamy glanced over at me, smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back. He patted her head. "Of course we'll come to your game, Octavia."

Then, a pretty brown haired lady walked in. Seeing me with Bellamy and Octavia, she gave me a huge smile. "Oh, you must be Clarke!"

I nodded, smiling at her. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Ms. Blake bit her lip, just looking at me for a moment.

"Hello, mom. It's nice to see you, too."

She shook her head. "Of, Bellamy, of course it's nice to see you!" She walked over and pulled her son into a huge.

Pulling away, Ms. Blake looked at Bellamy. "You need to come home. I barely ever get to see you."

He smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, too, mom."

They shared a smile, until Octavia tugged on her mother's hand. "Mom, I'm hungry."

Ms. Blake pulled us over to the dining room, where she'd layed out plates and food. It looked like she'd gone all out for her son's return. There were three different pies, two lasagnas, and a huge fruit salad.

* * *

**Bellamy**

I could always tell how much my mom had missed me by the amount of food she served. You could barely even see the dining room table, so obviously she'd missed me quite a bit.

I should come home more, but my job was very high stress and lying to her made it that much worse. My mom put up with a lot from me, and I knew she was kind of worried that I'd never find the right girl and settle down.

So the way she was looking at Clarke was sort of breaking my heart. I'd never brought a girl home before, and I knew my mother was jumping to all sorts of conclusions.

I watched my mom put a hand on Clarke's shoulder, laughing at something Clarke had said. Sighing, I pushed my hair off my forehead. I really shouldn't be letting her get this attached to Clarke. After all, this was only a temporary assignment.

Clarke looked over at me and must have seen something wrong on my face, because she asked, "You okay, Bellamy?"

I smiled, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my gut. "Of course, I'm just hungry." I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek. "This all looks delicious. Thanks, mom."

She smiled back at me, her eyes sparkling happily.

I walked over to Clarke, pulling out her chair for her, and earning a smile in reward, and then sat down next to the pretty blonde.

* * *

**Clarke**

I'd never had a boy pull out a chair for me. It was nice, I mused to myself. Of course, the fact that it was Bellamy Blake pulling out the chair made it even nicer.

"So, Clarke, I have to know. How did you guys meet?" Bellamy's mom asked, while passing me one of the pies.

I grinned. Time to get Bellamy back for his stupid airplane story. "Well, we actually met at the ballet."

Ms. Blake frowned, and Bellamy groaned beside me. "Don't listen to her, mom. She's just trying to get me back for something I did earlier."

Ms. Blake grinned. "Well, I'm sure you deserved it, Bellamy."

That made me laugh. I really liked Bellamy's mom, she was very down to earth. So I decided to be kind. "We, uh, met at a party. This guy was being a total jerk, and Bellamy saved me." Reaching over, I ruffled his hair. "He's my white knight."

Bellamy grinned at me, a slow grin where the corners of his mouth tipped up slowly. It was absolutely heart melting.

I looked over at his mother, and saw that she was totally focused on Bellamy's smiling face. She looked so happy for her son.

Octavia, who'd been quietly watching us, finally spoke up. "So, now you're in love, right?"

I blushed, but grinned when I saw that Bellamy's cheeks were also tinged pink. "And what do you know about love, missy?" He asked her, reaching over to tweak her nose.

She laughed, but then struck a very serious pose. "I'm in love, too. So I know all about love."

Bellamy looked over at his mom, who just gave him a whatcanyoudo look.

Looking back at his sister, Bellamy grinned. "And who, may I ask, is lucky enough to have won my sister's heart?"

Octavia straightened in her chair, looking like a tiny little senator. "Atom."

"Atom." Bellamy mused, nodding his head. "All right. Well, I will have to meet this Atom."

Octavia finally broke, smiling. "Okay. He's on my soccer team so you can meet him tomorrow. But," she said, looking serious again. "You still have to tell me if you two are in love."

Bellamy, who had obviously been trying to avoid this question, bit his lip. I don't know what made me do it, but I blurted out, "Yes. We're in love."

Bellamy looked over at me, his eyes wide. But Ms. Blake's eyes gleamed, and that made this whole thing sort of worth it.

After dinner, I helped Bellamy and Ms. Blake clear the table.

"Bellamy! Clarke!" Octavia came rushing into the dining room, holding a story book in her hand. She fell on her knees, clasping her hands together. "Will you read me my bedtime story? Please, please, please!"

I laughed, looking over at Ms. Blake. "Go on, I'll finish this up," she said, smiling at the two of us.

Bellamy grinned, "I'm gonna get you, Octavia!" He ran at her, and she screeched. Tossing the five year old over his shoulder, he looked back at me. "Come on, Clarke. We have a body to bury."

Laughing, I followed Bellamy up the stairs into a cute little room that was painted purple. My eyes went wide as I examined the room. There were stuffed animals everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

"My god, Octavia. Do you have enough stuffed animals?" Bellamy asked, picking up an orange cow and tossing it at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Never."

Bellamy clapped his hands together. "All right. Pajama time." Walking over to her drawers, he pulled out a pair of purple pj's with dinosaurs on them. "Are we feeling dinosaurs tonight?" Octavia scrunched up her nose and shook her head. Trying again, Bellamy pulled out green, horse covered ones. Octavia nodded her head, and hurried over to put the pajamas on.

She looked over at me. "It's very important to have the right pajamas on, right, Bellamy?"

Bellamy nodded, a serious expression on his face. "Oh, of course. Otherwise, you won't have the right dreams."

I laughed. "Well, we couldn't have that, now could we?"

Bellamy shook his head. "Now, what will be reading tonight?"

Octavia, who'd finished putting her pajamas on, crawled on to Bellamy's lap, and held up a book. "Sammy the Horse and the Silver Monster."

Bellamy frowned. "That is the weirdest title I have ever read." He reached for the book, and then, looking at me, patted the spot beside him.

Biting my lip, I sat down next to him, being careful to leave a bit of space between us. But after a while, Bellamy's deep voice had lulled me into a trance, and my cheek was resting on his shoulder as he read.

As Bellamy finished the last page, I looked over at Octavia, who had fallen into a deep sleep. I didn't blame her; Bellamy's voice was mesmerizing.

Looking up at Bellamy, I realized that I was plastered into his side and that he was staring at me. Licking my lips, I sat up. "Wow, you're a good storyteller."

It might have just been me, but I think Bellamy's gaze might have lingered for a second on my lips. Shaking his head, he stood up. "Ready for bed?"

He offered me a hand, and I took it. "Definitely. I'm exhausted."

Ms. Blake appeared in the doorway. "I made up your old room for you guys, Bellamy."

I froze. Was she expecting us to sleep in the same room? Bellamy looked at me, obviously thinking the same thing. "Uh, mom. If you'd be more comfortable with it, I could sleep on the couch. I don't mind."

Bellamy's mom laughed, waving him off. "I'm not stupid, Bellamy. I know you guys sleep in the same bed. I'm not that old."

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair; I noticed he did this when he was nervous or stressed.

So I took his hand, smiling at him. "Come on, Bellamy. Let's go to bed."

As Ms. Blake led us into Bellamy's room, and I saw Bellamy's huge bed, I realized I hadn't entirely thought this through. Was I really going to sleep in the same bed as Bellamy Blake?

Bellamy's mom shut the door, and he turned to me. "I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind."

I shook my head, trying to act as if this was no big deal. "I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor, Bellamy. Seriously, it's fine."

He still looked apprehensive, but nodded slowly. "All right then. Well, I'm gonna go change and brush my teeth."

He walked in the bathroom, and I was left alone. Wanting to get changed before he came back, I looked in my bag for my pajamas. Damn it. All I'd brought was a large t shirt and some booty shorts.

If I'd known I'd be sharing a bed with Bellamy I would have packed flannel pajamas.

Whatever. It was too late for this. Pulling on the shirt and shorts, I climbed into bed. Bellamy walked back into the room, and I did a double take. Jesus, the boy had a pair of loose black sweats on and that was it. His tan, toned tummy was positively eye grabbing. And slightly mouth watering.

Bellamy must have caught me staring, because he looked down at his chest and then back at me. "Sorry, I would have packed an extra shirt if I'd known we'd be sharing a room." He grinned at me. "Actually, I usually just sleep in my briefs but I decided I'd better put something else on tonight."

I choked out a laugh, but now all I could think about was Bellamy in only his briefs.

Damn. It was gonna be a long night.

Bellamy climbed into bed next to me and turned out the light. Turning to face me, he whispered, "Thanks for being cool with my family."

I smiled in the dark. "You're family is amazing, Bellamy. You're really lucky."

I could almost feel Bellamy's smile next to me. "Yeah, I know."

Bellamy's heat was starting to radiate towards me, and it was making my brain feel sort of mushy so I said a quick goodnight and turned over to go to sleep.

Yep. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**a/n: Wow, that took forever. **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Okay, so this has taken me a while. And I have bad news. I'm going on vacation for the next three weeks with NO WIFI! I'm just as upset as you are, trust me. But anyways, I don't know when I'll get another chapter up.**

* * *

Steel bands were wrapped around my waist, holding me against something solid and firm. My entire backside was pressed up against a hard, yet surprisingly comfortable wall. I wiggled, liking the feeling of being completely encapsulated. I felt so safe and secure and. . . turned on?

My eyes flew open and I realized with a start that I was in Bellamy' house. In Bellamy's bed. In Bellamy's arms.

One of Bellamy's strong arms was wrapped around my waist, keeping my backside plastered to his front. Heat pooled to my face as I realized that Bellamy's morning arousal was pushing into my waist. And oh my god did it feel amazing.

Liquid heat was rushing through my body, and I knew my panties must be soaking wet. Trying to escape from Bellamy's death lock, I shifted his arm up, trying to scoot away. I didn't get very far before Bellamy's arm reached out and dragged me right back to him.

Bellamy's arm kept me still, preventing any further attempt at escape, and to make matter's worse, his hand started to wonder. His long fingers began to stroke my tummy, right above the waistline of my shorts. One finger slipped underneath the band of my shorts and I moaned in surprise.

Bellamy's hand stilled. "Clarke?" His voice was bleary, and I could tell he wasn't fully awake.

Frozen, all I could do was squeak out, "Yes?"

Suddenly, Bellamy jerked away, almost falling off the bed. "Holy shit! Clarke, I'm so sorry!"

Sitting up, I tried to rid my face of any lasting sign of lust. "It's uh, it's fine." I coughed. Trying to sound more confident, I added, "No big deal."

Bellamy looked at me as if I was crazy. "No big deal? I tried to feel you up in my sleep."

I looked at him. His hair was tossed messily, and his chest was going up and down, making all of his muscles contract. God damn. Bellamy Blake looked sexy as hell in the morning.

Shaking my head, I stood up, not wanting to do anything crazy, like jump in his arms and beg him to finish what he started. "Seriously, Bellamy. It's okay. We were both sleeping. Nothing really happened anyway."

Some of the tension left Bellamy's shoulders, and I knew he'd calmed down marginally. Giving me a serious look, he said, "Are you sure you're fine, Clarke?"

I laughed, running a hand through my crazy morning hair. "Totally fine. I promise."

He gave me a skeptical look, but nodded. "All right. Well, I'm gonna go shower then."

I nodded as he left. Great. And now all I could think about was Bellamy in the shower.

This morning was quickly going down hill.

* * *

After my shower, I felt slightly better. Maybe this morning wasn't such a big deal. Maybe I was completely blowing it out of proportion.

Going down to the Blake's dining room, I found Octavia in her soccer uniform, having a banana on toast, and Bellamy eating a huge plate of eggs.

Trying not to feel awkward, I smiled. "Good morning."

Bellamy glanced up, giving me a small smile. Octavia's eyes went wide. "Hi, Clarke! Do you want to sit next to me?"

I smiled at her. "Sure. Are you excited for your game?"

Octavia grinned. "Yeah. I'm so excited you guys are coming. All the other kids have both their parents at the games, and mom is great, but now you two are here!"

My heart melted. Looking over at Bellamy, I knew he felt the same way. He was giving her an adoring look, and I knew he'd do anything for his littler sister.

Reaching over, I flicked Octavia's pony tail. "Well, we are so excited to be there."

She giggled and went back to her breakfast, just as Ms. Blake walked in. "Oh, good morning, Clarke. Would you like any eggs?

I smiled at her. "I'd love some. Thanks."

After breakfast, I herded Octavia into the car, and was just coming back to get Bellamy when I heard Ms. Blake saying something.

"Did you really mean what you guys said last night at dinner, Bellamy?"

Not wanting them to think I was eavesdropping (even thought I kind of was), I hid behind the kitchen door.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, mom," came Bellamy's reply.

"Clarke said that you two were in love. Is it true? Do you really love her?"

I let out a little gasp.

There was a slight pause before Bellamy said, "Yeah. Yeah, I do love her, mom."

I could hear Ms. Blake squeal, and I knew she was probably hugging her son.

Removing myself from behind the door, I quickly headed back out to the car. Even though I knew it was fake. Bellamy didn't love me, it was all just a show. I couldn't help but be affected by his words.

To have Bellamy Blake love _me. _For some reason, it filled my heart up with a fierce longing.

* * *

Bellamy came out to the car a few minutes later, his hands in his pockets, like nothing had changed. And I guessed it hadn't. He didn't really love me. Hell, he wasn't even my boyfriend. He was just my bodyguard.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Bellamy flashed a grin at Octavia. "Ready to go, O?"

Octavia clapped her hands, nodding. "I'm ready to kick some butt."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I believe in you, Octavia."

Bellamy put the car in drive, and pulled out. Octavia kept us busy by spewing random soccer facts. I couldn't keep a smile off my face while listening to her. She was a really hilarious kid.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the field. I got out, and helped Octavia unbuckle and get down from the car.

Octavia wrapped one of her hands in mine, and took Bellamy's in the other. I glanced at Bellamy and saw that he was already looking at me. When I caught him staring, he just grinned and started walking towards the field.

Soon, Octavia saw one of her teammates and she ran off to join them, leaving Bellamy and me alone. Bellamy glanced over at me. "So I know you said you were fine, but are you really okay about this morning?"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed Bellamy in the side. "For the last time, I'm totally fine."

Bellamy grinned, and pushed me back. "All right. All right. I just needed to hear it."

We sat down on the grass to watch the game and started talking. Bellamy was hilarious, constantly making me laugh. But he was also infuriating, constantly making me want to punch him. After he started making fun of me for being in chess club, I finally did.

"You are such a jerk, Bellamy!" I tried to add some heat to my voice, but I was laughing way too hard.

"Ah, come on, Princess," Bellamy grinned, poking me in the side. "You know I'm just kidding. I think the fact that you're a nerd is very cute."

I rolled my eyes, shoving him with my foot. "Oh, shut up."

But Bellamy only grinned harder.

* * *

**Bellamy**

"I have to pee," Clarke announced.

I bit my lip, still chucking from whatever we were talking about. "Bathroom's over that way."

She gave me one last smile before leaving, and I did my best to avoid watching her ass as she sauntered away.

Blowing out a breath, I tried to go back to watching the game. Octavia was doing pretty well, and I think her team was winning. But honestly, who knows with five year olds. I wasn't even sure they kept track of the score.

My mom had completely ambushed me in the kitchen this morning, asking me if Clarke and I were really in love. Part of me had wanted to say no, to tell her the truth, because I knew she was getting attached to Clarke, and I just wanted to save her pain. But then I'd seen the hope in her eyes, and I'd said yes.

But the strangest thing was that I didn't feel horrible about saying it. Clarke was special, any guy would be lucky to have her.

Blowing out a breath, I shook my head. I had to stop thinking like that. Clarke was my assignment. Nothing more.

But she was just so funny and warm and real, and the lines were starting to blur.

"Thinkin' about me?" Clarke asked, plopping back down next to me.

I gave her my best lazy grin. "You wish."

* * *

**Clarke**

As the game ended, Octavia came running off the field and jumped into Bellamy's lap. "Did you see me play?"

He gave her a bear hug, and picked her up as she squealed. "Of course I saw you play. You were amazing, O!"

Octavia grinned, obviously very proud of impressing her older brother.

Bellamy tickled her stomach. "And do you know what winners get?"

Octavia shook her head.

"Ice cream."

I oohed appreciatively, poking Octavia in the stomach. "Ready to go, Octavia?"

She nodded. "I want peanut butter ice cream."

Bellamy put her on his back, and we headed off towards the car. "Peanut butter ice cream it is then."

* * *

**a/n: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for stopping it here. I'm just super tired and I won't be able to post for a while. I promise I will try to get another update in before three weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, but unfortunately school is starting back up so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. :(**

* * *

**Clarke**

Bellamy pulled the car into the parking lot of the ice cream shop and I hopped out to help Octavia out of her car seat. Bellamy stepped out of the car and I handed Octavia to him, so she could sit on his shoulders.

"Ready for your peanut butter ice cream, O?" Bellamy asked his little sister, tugging on one of her sneakers, as we walked into the ice cream place.

Giggling, Octavia ran her fingers through his hair(which I'm a little ashamed to admit, made me jealous of the five year old). "Yes! And I want a big cone!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "O, you'll never be able to finish a big cone."

"Yes, I will and I want it," Octavia replied indignantly.

I laughed, and tugged on Octavia's other sneaker. "Oh come on, Bellamy. If she says she can eat it, then she can have it." I gave him my best puppy dog face, and finally Bellamy sighed. "You two can't team up on me like that. It's not fair."

We both gave him innocent smiles. Octavia bent over so that her face was right above his. "But you love us, right, B? So it's okay."

Bellamy looked over at me and our eyes met. "Yeah, O, I do love you guys."

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, but I couldn't break eye contact. Bellamy's deep brown eyes were like anchors that I couldn't lift.

An elderly couple walked up to us, and I forced myself to tear my eyes away.

"You have such a cute family," the old lady said, smiling at us. "Your daughter is just precious."

Before I could correct her, she walked away with her husband.

I looked back up into Bellamy's eyes and saw the shock I felt reflected back in them. After a second, I couldn't help but laugh. "Bellamy, you do kind of look like a dad."

"Are you calling me old, Princess?" Bellamy growled playfully.

I crossed my heart. "Never."

"Really, cuz I think you are." Before I could even react, Bellamy had set Octavia down and was lunging for me. Giggling, I jumped out of the way. Bellamy proceeded to chase me around the ice cream shop, while Octavia clapped her hands in delight.

Bellamy catching me was inevitable, and when he did, he trapped me against a wall.

"Bellamy, let me go," I said, giving him my best stern look.

He tugged at a piece of my hair. "Mm, I think you're going to have to pay the toll first."

I sighed. "And what would the toll be exactly?"

Bellamy gave me a wicked smile. "Just a kiss."

Even though there was a playful tone to his words, they still made butterflies erupt in my stomach.

For just a second, I let myself look at Bellamy's lips. If I moved forward just a little, our lips would be touching. Slowly, I lifted onto tiptoe. Bellamy frowned, and I could tell he hadn't actually thought I'd do it.

I kept moving forward, until, at the very last second, I changed direction, and kissed him on the cheek.

"There," I said, smiling. "I've paid the toll."

Bellamy shook his head back and forth. "You're a crafty devil, Princess."

I just giggled and went to pick up Octavia, who was laughing at our little display. "What do you think, O? Ice cream time." I asked, poking her on the nose.

She nodded, and we all picked out our cones.

Getting back into the car, we all were quiet as we licked our cones.

Leaning my head back against the seat, I looked over at Bellamy. And then really wished I hadn't. Bellamy's tongue came out to lick his cone, and suddenly I was mesmerized. I looked down at my ice cream cone. What I wouldn't give to have a taste of Bellamy Blake, instead of mint chip.

* * *

Later, as Bellamy and I put all of our things into the car to go home, I took one last look at the house. A part of me wished I could stay here forever. The Blake house was the most warm and inviting place I'd ever been.

Reluctantly, I got into the car and pulled the door close.

"You're mom and sister are amazing." I said, looking over at Bellamy.

A smile flitted across his face. "Yeah, I know. I'd do anything for them."

"Except tell them what you really do with your life."

He looked over at me, his eyes serious. "I lie to protect them."

Wanting to lighten the mood, I punched him on the arm. "Yeah, I know. You're a regular superhero."

"But, seriously, I kind of wish we could stay. I'd rather have ice cream than reality."

Bellamy smiled at me. "Of course. Who wouldn't pick ice cream over high school?"

"You got me."

* * *

The next day, Bellamy and I had to go back to school.

We walked the hallways hand in hand, something that Bellamy insisted on, saying it helped our cover. I wasn't worried about our cover. The only thing I was worried about was how nice it felt having his hand to hold, and how much I might miss it.

Bellamy was still a pain in the ass, but I'd kind of come to think of him as _my _pain in the ass.

We were sitting in history where Bellamy kept hitting me in the back with a paper football. I rolled my eyes. No wonder everyone believed he was still in high school. He had the maturity level of a six year old.

I moved my foot back so that it was on top of his. "Quit it, Bellamy."

He laughed quietly, and, of course, continued to do whatever he wanted.

I would've turned around and punched him if Mr. Jonson, the history teacher, hadn't looked up from his desk.

"All right, guys. I have an announcement."

I straightened up. This had to be good if he had stopped reading off his boring lecture notes.

"The annual senior field trip to Philadelphia is coming up. We'll get to see all of the great historical sights of the city. It's usually very fun, but it is a weekend trip, so we'll have to stay in a hotel down there."

Bellamy tapped me on the back. "Are we going on that?" What he meant was, would my parents let me go on that.

There was no way I was missing this trip. All the seniors went, and from what I'd heard, it was a really fun time.

"Oh, yeah, we are." I growled. "Even if I have to fake cry."

Bellamy grinned at me. "That's my devious, Princess."

* * *

As soon as we got home from school, I led Bellamy into my dad's study.

My dad looked up from whatever he was working on, his glasses slightly askew on his face. "Clarke? What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Dad, there's a field trip to Philadelphia in two weeks and I really want to go on it. It's an over night trip, so we'll be staying in a hotel but I'm sure it's perfectly safe and I mean Bellamy will be there so I don't really see why it wouldn't be safe." I finished rambling, a little breathless by my speech.

"A weekend field trip," my mother said, walking into the room. "Clarke, I don't know if that's a good idea. We wouldn't be able to protect you there."

I frowned. "I wouldn't even need protecting there. I mean, no one would even know I was in Philadelphia anyway."

My dad took the glasses of his face. "Clarke, maybe your mother's right. It could be dangerous."

I almost growled in frustration, but before I could say anything, Bellamy spoke up.

"Sir, I would go as well. And I promise that I will protect Clarke with my life." I looked at him as he spoke, his powerful voice sounded so commanding. "As long as she's with me, she's safe."

His words hit me in the chest. I knew he was my bodyguard, but, it almost sounded like he loved me. I pinched my arm. I couldn't be stupid enough to think that Bellamy Blake would ever love me.

I shook my head, and refocused my attention. "See? I'd be perfectly safe."

My mother pursed her lips. "All right, Clarke, you can go. But, you have to stay with Bellamy at all times." She looked over at Bellamy. "Do not let her out of your sight."

Bellamy nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Griffin. I promise that your daughter will be safe with me." He looked down into my eyes. "She'll always be safe with me."

* * *

**a/n: I know this is kind** **of short, but I promise you'll like the field trip. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Hi guys I know it's been like a month since I last updated, and I am very sorry, it's just that I am so very busy. Otherwise, I swear, I wouldn't keep you waiting so long. But anyways, you guys have been really supportive and understanding so thank you! Seriously, I really appreciate it. All righty, let the field trip begin. . .**

* * *

Bellamy Blake was an idiot, I thought, as my head rested against the back of the seat that was in front of us.

We were on the long bus trip to Boston, and I was squashed up against the window, my entire left side in alignment with Bellamy's right side. His thigh matched mine, and his muscled and warm arm pressed into my side. It was slightly distracting, and it was only making the car sick feeling I usually got on long trips even worse.

"I hate to say I told you so, Clarke," I could feel Bellamy's words as he spoke them, the deep timbre of his voice vibrating through his arm and into mine. "But I did tell you so."

"You are so not helping," I groaned out, not wanting to open my mouth too much.

I avoided riding in big vehicles for long periods of time because of just how car sick they made me. And, naturally, today was no exception. But the drugs I usually took to help with the sick feeling also had a side effect of making me ridiculously loopy. And I certainly did not want to spend a four hour trip with my classmates, and Bellamy especially, acting like I'd done a ton of drugs.

I didn't have too look up from where my head was resting to know that Bellamy probably had a huge grin on his face. He was enjoying being right. He'd told me to take my meds, that it wouldn't matter if I was a little weird on the bus ride and that it was better than feeling as if I was gonna hurl for four straight hours, but I'd stubbornly refused. And man was I regretting that decision.

"Bellamy, I can practically feel the shit eating grin you're wearing right now, and it is not making me happy." I ground out, needing to take some frustration out on something.

Bellamy let out a quick snort, but then sobered up, probably not wanting to test me. "All right, all right. What can I do to help? Do you want some water, or a pillow or something?"

There's no way I would be able to swallow water, but a pillow would be nice.

"Pillow," I mumbled into the seat.

Suddenly, strong hands were maneuvering my shoulders so that my face was pressed into something warm and yummy smelling. I froze, realizing that my face was pressed into Bellamy's shoulder, his sweatshirt cushioning my face.

For a second, a flash of fear that I would barf on him materialized, but then I relaxed, pushing my face even deeper into the crook of his neck.

Unfortunately, my body was twisted at a weird angle so that my face was pressed into him, but my legs were still straight, and my stomach was kind of crunched. Bellamy must have noticed my discomfort, because he sighed and pulled my legs over his legs so that I was pretty much in his lap.

I blushed. "Bellamy, stop." But before I could pull away, his hands wrapped around my side, holding me in place like iron bars.

"Come on, Clarke, if it makes you feel better then just stay." He looked down into my eyes, his face teasing but also sincere. "I promise I won't bight."

And, of course, that just had me picturing Bellamy doing naughty things with his mouth, so I stuck my face back into his neck so he wouldn't see my blush.

* * *

I sat in Bellamy's arms for the next two hours, dozing off a little at some point.

The next thing I knew strong arms were lifting me up, and I was suspended in air. My eyes opened, and I peered up into the chocolate depths of Bellamy Blake.

I let out a tiny yawn. "Are we there?"

"Nah, Princess, just a food break." Bellamy's arms were still securely wrapped around my body, and I looked around at my surroundings.

The bus was completely empty except for the two of us, and a slight jolt of panic went up my spine. "Oh my god, everyone saw me on your lap, didn't they?"

Bellamy laughed, finally setting me back down on my feet. "Clarke, they think I'm your boyfriend. I'm sure no one thought anything of it."

Yes, but he _wasn't _my boyfriend. A fact I was very well aware of.

I knew my cheeks were still tinged pink, though. "Oh, right. Well, um, I suppose we should head out then."

Bellamy nodded, taking my hand and leading me out of the bus, making sure I was always just a fraction of a step behind him. I rolled my eyes, the boy was seriously overprotective. It was like he saw danger at every turn.

We walked into the fast food stop and I saw a few of my classmates give me strange, almost jealous, looks. I was getting used to this, however. And I could understand how no one believed that Bellamy would ever really go for me. When I looked at him, it was as if I was staring at this larger than life person. As if he was somehow. . . more.

My grip on his hand tightened, and he looked at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back, even if he wasn't really mine, I could still pretend for a little while, right?

* * *

After our food stop, we all got back on the bus. My sickness had passed and this time I talked with Raven and Bellamy. It surprised me how much we all had in common. It was all very easy and relaxed, as if we'd known each other longer than just two months.

Finally, the bus pulled into our hotel, and we all got off, eager to put our stuff away so we could start exploring the city.

I was supposed to share a room with Raven, and Bellamy was sharing with a boy named Lincoln.

Raven and I plopped our stuff on the beds, and got ready to leave. But before we could leave, Bellamy walked in and asked to speak to Raven alone. I gave him a curious glance, and Raven looked just as confused, but she followed him out into the hall.

When she came back in, she picked up her bag. "I'm trading rooms with Bellamy."

I sat up off the bed. "What? Why?"

She gave me a look that said I'mnotdumb. "But I want all the details later." And with that she walked out of the room.

Confused, I followed her out, wanting a better explanation, but I ran right into a wall of muscle and warm flesh.

"Princess."

I took a step back, my body still a little fuzzy from our slight brushing. "Bellamy."

And then I remembered what I'd been doing. I gave him an annoyed look. "And why, exactly, are you switching rooms with Raven, as that is _highly _frowned upon?"

Bellamy gave me his unreadable bodyguard look. "Clarke, I promised your parents that I would keep a constant eye on you. I can't do that if we're not staying in the same room."

I groaned. "This whole bodyguard thing is so annoying! I do not need 24/7 protection, for fucks sake, who could possibly know that I'm in Boston?!"

A few people walked down the hallway and gave us strange looks. Bellamy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the hallway. "Look Princess," he growled, his brown eyes intense. "I promised to protect you _with my life_. And I will damn well follow through on that promise, so we are in the same room whether you like it or not."

I glowered at him. I could see his point a little bit; he did have a job to do. But I did _not_ appreciate being ordered around.

"Fine," I said, giving him an icy look. "Have it your way, Agent Blake."

With that, I spun away, waiting for him to follow me.

We walked out of the hotel, joining the rest of my class, where we were all waiting to take our tour. Mr. Jonson was standing at the front, spouting out random facts about the city, which normally I would have listened to, but I was too angry to think about anything besides the fact that I wanted to punch Bellamy Blake in the face.

Soon, Mr. Jonson started our tour. We walked from street to street where he showed us a lot of historical monuments. I had to admit the city was beautiful, but I couldn't fully enjoy any of it while being angry at Bellamy.

By lunch I'd calmed down, and I was starting to miss the brown haired devil. His silence was unsettling, and I just plain old missed the sound of his voice.

When we stopped to eat a cute little bistro sandwich shop, I decided it was time to make nice. I ordered my sandwich and was just going up to him, when I realized he was talking to a girl who worked at the shop. She must have been in college, very pretty with long brown hair and a tall, lean frame. Everything I wasn't.

He said something and she laughed, placing her hand on his bicep and leaning way too far into him.

The sudden pain in my heart almost made me gasp aloud. I turned quickly, sure the pain was still etched into my face. I walked unsteadily over to our table, setting my tray down.

Raven sat down next to me and grasped my arm. "Details now, Clarke. Seriously."

I looked at her, confusion and pain clearly evident in my eyes. "What?"

Raven released my arm. "Oh my god, Clarke, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong?" Bellamy slid into the seat across from me.

I ducked my head, not wanting him to look into my eyes. I couldn't hide anything from him, my emotions were always written across my face like a book.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Of course Bellamy didn't buy that for a second. He lifted my chin, his eyes probing mine. "You're not fine, Clarke. So you might as well just tell me what it is."

Jesus, he was so pushy. Anger flashed in me, and it let me wash the pain out of my expression. "I'm fine, Bellamy, seriously."

He sat back, his fingers leaving my chin, and I missed the little contact with a ferocious pain.

We sat in almost complete silence for the next ten minutes, all of us just eating our lunch. I sighed in relief when Mr. Jonson announced that our tour was ready to go again.

I spedwalked over to the door, not wanting to sit in a confined area with the object of my frustration anymore.

Luckily, the tour was very interesting and did an adequate job of distracting me.

After we'd been walking for an hour or so, we stopped in a little market place, where a bunch of street vendors had set up shop. I walked down the aisles, looking at the different items, all the while feeling Bellamy's eyes on my back.

Down the way, a necklace caught my attention. It was a silver chain with a brilliant blue butterfly charm on it. For some reason, it immediately made me think of Octavia and I knew I had to get it for the little girl. Picking up my pace, I jogged down to the cart.

The line at the cart was a bit long, and I waited for a good ten minutes before I was finally able to pay for the necklace.

Stuffing the necklace into my pocket, I looked up, my eyes searching for my class. I spun around a few times before panic began to settle in when I realized I'd gone farther than I'd originally thought. My class was no longer in sight, and the street vendors were all packing up shop.

I looked farther down and realized that I was practically in the ghetto, and there were a few sketchy looking people walking around.

And that's when the panic really started to set in. I was lost in a foreign city, with a price on my head. I couldn't even remember which way I'd come from.

Some of the people were starting to stare at me, though, so I decided to pick a direction and start walking. Unfortunately, after a few minutes, I realized I had definitely not picked the right direction, and the area only seemed to be getting worse.

I walked around another street corner and ran smack dab into a tall, balding man. "Oh, jesus. I'm so sorry!" I said, taking a quick step back.

"Don't worry about it, baby," was his all too creepy response.

I backed up even farther, until my back hit someone else's chest. It was another man, his eyes gleaming with something that terrified me.

I looked between the two men, and decided that my only option was to sprint as fast as I could, even though I didn't believe for a second that I could outrun either of them.

So I ran, my feet slapping against the pavement. I was too terrified to check if they were following me, I just ran as fast as I could.

I'd only been running for a little bit, before I ran into another chest. I shrieked and strong arms reached out to keep me still. Looking up, I realized that I was looking into the face of a very angry, very scary looking Bellamy Blake.

Instant relief seized me before I realized that I had wandered off in a place where Bellamy had specifically told me to never leave his sight.

I swallowed, my stomach filling with butterflies. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bellamy's angry face. I'd never seen him so mad, but he didn't say a word. He just grabbed my arm, dragging me into an alley and shoving me against the wall, his body blocking me in, leaving no room for escape.

I gulped, knowing I was about to get a verbal ass whooping. Bellamy's eyes were ablaze, his cheeks stained pink, and I could feel the anger and heat radiating off of him.

I waited for the yelling to start, but it never came. Instead, Bellamy placed both hands on the sides of my face, and kissed me. His mouth was hot and desperate, and I could feel all the pent up emotion and fear in the way his mouth moved against mine. After just a second of hesitation, the way his lips moved against mine was all too tempting, and I reached up to fist my hands in his hair, kissing him back with just as much passion.

His hands moved, no longer resting on the wall behind me. His left arm wrapped around my waist, pushing our bodies flush against each other, and his right hand went into my hair, holding my mouth against his.

I could feel his erection press into the soft flesh of my tummy and it was driving me crazy. The way his muscles pressed into my back was almost too much for me to handle, and I couldn't believe his lips hadn't already melted me into a huge puddle.

Suddenly, Bellamy pulled back, breaking our connection. We were both breathing hard, nobody saying a word, both just staring into each others eyes. Finally, Bellamy disentangled himself, grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him. I could hardly breathe, much less say anything, so I just followed his lead, my eyes never leaving him as we walked down the cold Boston streets.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, the fact that I'd just kissed my bodyguard registered, and I knew, I was in deep trouble.

Especially because I was pretty sure that I was in love with Bellamy Blake.

* * *

**a/n: Wooo. I hate to leave you there, but you'll all just have to wait for the second part of the Field Trip.**


End file.
